Oracles, DHIs, and Genetic Mutation: KKPJMR
by KatofFlorida
Summary: This is the official triple crossover. Rated T in case. The Flock, demigods, and the Keepers are all in Florida and fight the vicious Overtakers, while following the prophecy. Sequel to Kingdom Keepers Percy Jackson crossover. SO MUCH TENSION.
1. Chapter 1

Me: First things first: YAY FOR KKPJMR!

Finn: I thought it was KKMRPJ.

Me: No it's not. Don't doubt my memory. Anyways, second things second, Why is the title not 'Kingdom Keepers Percy Jackson Maximum Ride Crossover'?

Finn: Because that's a freaking long title.

Me: And Fanfiction doesn't like long titles. I guess they don't want '' as a title anywhere, so I was forced to give it a proper story name, of sorts. Kingdom Keepers Percy Jackson Maximum Ride Epic. Not Crossover, because I only got to 'Crossov'.

Finn: Third things third, RECAP. KKMR: Max and the Flock visited Florida, Fang got kidnapped coincidentally at the same time as Amanda from the Keepers did.

Me: They didn't trust each other, so the Keepers didn't know about the Flock and their wings. Or Fang's real name.

Finn: As they split up into pairs to look for 'Nick' and Amanda, Max fell off the Cinderella Castle and 'died'.

Me: She has wings, and she didn't want to give away their secret.

Finn: Maybeck felt bad, then after a while, they found Max alive, learned Fang's real name, found out about the wings, and they went into a secret fountain that lead to a prison where Fang was kept, but Amanda wasn't.

Me: Amanda was in a crate and Max and Fang found her. They flew out after a strange battle with an Overtaker, and found the Keepers safely. (Say "Kat likes chocolate" if you actually read this) Finn, as Max and Fang were rescuing Amanda, was looking in Escher's Keep, and Wayne was temporarily inhabited by the Oracle and told Finn of a prophecy of half-gods.

Finn: Max and the Flock left, and thus beginning KKPJ.

Me: Finn and the Keepers went to New York, and Thalia found them on an airplane.

Finn: She brought them to Camp Half-Blood, and they played Capture the Flag, where Percy began to mysteriously pass out. Finn told Percy of the prophecy and before they could leave for the quest, Percy passed out again and didn't wake up until everyone had left.

Me: Percy followed Annabeth and the Keepers as they were transported to Ogygia, where they believed to be going to. Percy followed behind, and got captured by Amazons.

Finn: He ran away, slept in the water, didn't like it, then ran into 'himself' who actually was Calypso in disguise. Meanwhile, Willa and I went exploring, and I was drowned in sand.

Me: Finn then woke up with Grover, who was missing, and Moniqua Lyons, a hunter of Artemis, also captured on the island of Ogygia. Percy and Calypso, after revealing herself, went to the devil bird's nest, and was captured, again by the Amazons, but not before Calypso disappeared, leaving Percy to fend for himself.

Finn: The Amazons wanted Ogygia for themselves, and they needed the devil bird's feathers to get it. They wanted Percy to kill it, and he did, but sacrificed himself first.

Me: Gracelyn, a nice Amazon who helped Percy and didn't want the Amazons to have the island, was killed and when Percy escaped the dead devil bird, he felt sad. Ella, the evil Amazon leader, wanted to punish the three Amazons who didn't want the Amazons to have the island either, wanted to punish Lilia, Valerye, and Arianna.

Finn: But Percy used the devil bird feathers to keep the three Amazons safe. But before Percy killed the bird, Finn helped Moniqua and Grover to their escape.

Me: They all transported to Camp Half-Blood, with Lilia, Valerye and Arianna, and now it's Percy's job to keep them safe. As their guardian or whatever.

Finn: Percy went and got a prophecy from the Oracle, with too many lines and now it's taking them to Disney World.

Me: Gods, that was long. –breathes heavily- ON WITH THE CHAPTER.

Chapter 1

_Percy POV_

"Move your arm!"

"No you move!"

"No you move!"

"No _you _move!"

"You move!"

"Move!"

"Move!"

"Move!"

"Move!"

"Move!"

And that's how my day began. Crammed into a less-then-spacy car, it was barely enough for Annabeth, Valerye, Arianna, Lilia (The Three Amazons), Finn, Amanda, Maybeck, Charlene, Willa, Philby, and myself into a van. Now that the list is over, I'm going to start at the very beginning, how everything and everyone I loved and cared about were in serious danger, once again. Did I mention that this time I might not be able to save them? Ahem, anyway, on with the story, Percy.

After a very long drive from Camp Half-Blood to Disney World, I had a feeling that everyone wanted to kill the person next to them. Maybeck, sitting in between Philby and Amanda, was rocking out to his music and was constantly kicking Annabeth's seat, who was in the passenger seat next to me. Yeah, I was driving. Don't sound too scared. I'm fine. Sort of. Amanda was still learning her Kung-Fu or whatever and kept hurting her hand on the various items she would attack. Philby was drawing something, probably a high-tech machine that would blend things together. Yeah, he had tried to make one of those, he showed us an hour ago until Finn had to break it to him that a blender already existed. Willa was looking really sad, as of the fact that her father rules the Underworld, no big deal though. Finn didn't appear to be doing anything, and Valerye, opposite Willa, was reading _Girl's Guide To Killing_. In the back, Arianna and Lilia were playing rock, paper, scissors, and Charlene looked like she was going to kill Maybeck from the seats away from her. See? Me driving isn't the worst thing.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Annabeth shrieked, covering her ears.

"Did you know that slitting a person's throat isn't the best way to kill someone?" Valerye volunteered.

"Wazaah!" Amanda exclaimed, whacking her armrest. "Ow…"

"All I do is win, win, win, no matter what…"

"Shut it Maybeck," Philby growled, continuing to patent something that already existed.

"Paper beats rock!" Arianna cheered.

"Not true! Rock always beats paper!" Lilia argued.

"Hey everyone!" I said, not so loudly, and everyone shut up to listen. "We're going to play a game."

"What kind of game?" Philby asked.

"The game of your life," Maybeck said in a deep voice.

"We're not in Saw," Finn sighed. "Go on, Percy."

"The Silent Game. The rules are, you can't talk. You can cough, sneeze, burp, whatever, but no laughing. If you win, you get to… be given a weapon to defend yourself with! But if you lose…" I started. Annabeth sighed.

"Percy, I don't…"

"You have to pay for gas!" I decided. Everyone groaned.

"Percy…" Annabeth started.

"Starting now!" I exclaimed. The car fell silent. That really works? I saw Chiron do it to a bunch of new campers, and they didn't listen at all. Needless to say, they ran up the lava wall a couple of times.

After a day of driving in complete silence, Amanda, Maybeck, and Annabeth were out. I had made Annabeth laugh by giving her the strangest look I could muster. I entered the parking lot.

"Oh gods, this place is filled," Annabeth groaned.

"Agreed," I said.

"You talked!" Amanda exclaimed.

"I'm not playing the game, you are. I'm the driver," I said smugly. Amanda growled and leaned back in her chair.

"Game's over," Annabeth noted, as I found a parking space after a battle with the green Jeep. Everyone cheered, and got out of the car. I put the keys in my pocket and hopped out.

"Okay, Disney livers… wait. What?" I said. 'Livers' was supposed to come out as 'people who live there', but it came out as a part of your body. Lilia, Arianna, Valerye, Finn, Maybeck, Amanda, and Charlene cracked up. Willa was staring off into space, Philby looked annoyed with his drawing, and Annabeth sighed.

"He means inhabitants," she corrected.

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

"Follow me," Finn said, chuckling a bit. He weaved around the lines and lines of cars and we managed to make it to the golf cart train and pull away.

"Bound for Magic Kingdom!" Charlene said.

"Joy," Willa mumbled. I was actually excited. I've never been to a Disney park before. I hoped to ride all these roller coasters and… oh wait. I'm here because the world might die. How could I forget.

_Finn POV_

"We're up so high," Annabeth noted. We got the blue monorail, and Percy looked like he was going to vomit. And there were ten other people in this car that didn't know who we were.

"Thanks," Percy said weakly. After a minute of riding, we got off and entered the Magic Kingdom.

"Where do we go now?" Willa asked, practically speaking for the first time since her claiming. I guessed she was a bit sensitive to the subject, since her dad controlled death and stuff.

"Nearest payphone," Annabeth said immediately.

"Why?" I asked.

"We have to call your friends, right?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," I said, feeling stupid. I had mentioned to them about how we would find the third group of people in the prophecy. As we walked, Maybeck read the prophecy from his iPhone.

"The place of magic is one of the final battles. One will die when the bell rattles. Bird, demigod, and light combine. On the dragon's skin you will dine. Fairytales hold the key to winning. The light in the eyes will be dimming. The figures in the distance are closer than you think. Only true victory will help you find the chink. Keep together, through thick and thin. Only then will you find the light within," he said.

"Great," Percy said. We reached a payphone and Amanda handed me a quarter. I pushed the coin in and dialed Max's number. She had told me so long ago, but I remembered. The phone rang for a while before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a female voice said, not anyone I recognized. It must be Max's mom. Uh.. what was her name?

"Hello? Is this a… um… Dr. Martinez?" I asked. I glanced at the blonde demigod next to me. Annabeth was waving for me to go on.

"Yes it is. Who is this?"

"A um… friend… a… um…" I stumbled. Annabeth facepalmed at my horrible lying skills. She snatched up the phone from my hand.

"We're friends of Max. Can you please put her on?"

"Oh! Of course! Max, someone's on the phone for you!" she called through the receiver.

"You didn't pass lying school, did you?" Annabeth asked.

"Apparently not," I replied.

"Hello?" Max said.

"Max!" I exclaimed, taking the phone back from Annabeth.

"Uh. Who is this?"

"Finn!" I said.

"Finn? What're you doing? How did you find me? How did you get this number? Oh… didn't I tell you? No… maybe… How did you get this number?"

"Long story short: I have friends."

"What do you want?"

"I need… we need help. Specifically your help."

"You can't call the cops or anything?"

"Uh. The Oracle said specifically you."

"The Oracle? Do I want to know what that is?"  
>"Yes you do. Come to Florida ASAP!"<p>

"Who are we looking for?" Percy said over my shoulder. He had just gotten everyone pretzels from a nearby stand.

"Max," Annabeth said.

"Who's that?" Max asked.

"Annabeth," I said.

"Who's Annabeth?" Max asked again.

"Max is Pegasus-Girl, right?" Percy asked. I sighed.

"Pegasus-Girl?" Max demanded.

"Shut up! You're offending her!" I said to Percy.

"Who is that? Who's calling me Pegasus-Girl?" Max said angrily.

"You'd find out if you came to Florida," I coaxed.

"Be there in an hour." With that, she hung up.

"I offended her?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Now she's going to show up angry and look for a guy who calls her 'Pegasus-Girl'," I sighed. Again.

"At least we'll know if it's her," Charlene suggested. We all nibbled at our pretzels on a bench, just thinking about how the world was heavily weighted on our shoulders. Percy goes through this every single day. I don't think I could handle that. Suddenly the payphone rang. We all stared at it.

"Who's going to get it?" Annabeth asked.

"Isn't this like it movies, where you're not sure who's calling, but you know it's for you?" I said. I reluctantly got up and picked up the phone with shaking hands.

"He… hello?"

"Time is running out. The bell rattles soon! Maybe you have a chance…" the voice said, female.

"Who is this?"

"Spirit of the Oracle, dear. Now stop asking questions," the spirit of the Oracle snapped.

"Hurry Finn! You don't have much time left! Run! Run while you still can!" and the line went dead.

"That felt like a séance," I muttered.

"What happened? Who was that?" Percy asked worriedly.

"It was the Spirit of the Oracle. Told me that the 'bell rattles soon' and 'maybe we have a chance' and that we should 'run while we can'."

"Oh…?" Annabeth said, furrowing her brow.

"Spirit of the Oracle got a cell phone?" Percy asked. "That's unusual."

"Look!" Willa yelled. We all looked where she was pointing and we saw a strange creature bounding across the pavement at a remarkable speed.

"Get them inside!" Annabeth commanded to Willa. She nodded and began ushering us to the nearest building. The Amazons stayed behind.

"We're born Amazons, and we fight for fun," Arianna said stubbornly. Percy looked exasperated, glancing between the monster and the Amazons.

"My job is to protect you, and I can't very well attack the monster and save you at the same time," Percy pointed out.

"Look out!" Annabeth called. She whipped out her dagger and began to fight in a whirlwind of dodges, parries, and thrusts. Lilia pulled out a bow and notched an arrow in it. Where did she keep that? Arianna unsheathed her hunting knives and joined Annabeth and Percy in locked combat, whereas us Keepers stood off to the side.

"Glad we could help," Maybeck muttered.

"They know more about fighting than we do. They'll teach us eventually," I said, facing my friends who looked terrified and kind of impatient.

"Amanda!" Charlene burst. I saw the figure belonging to Amanda slip out from our crowd and run to Annabeth, Percy, and the Amazons.

"Amanda come back!" I yelled. I left the shelter of the building and chased after her. I glanced over where a huge old clock with a belltower stood. It was almost a new hour, and a mere minute remained. When it struck the new hour, the bell would rattle, signifying the death of someone.

_Max POV_

"The nerve of some people," I growled, stalking around the house, trying to get my flock together. Fang was in his room on the computer and I had to inform him of our newest mission.

"How did he even get my number?" I wondered aloud.

"That may have been me," he said timidly.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"He seemed troubled, so I told him to call if he ever needed help. Don't we have somewhere to go?" Fang looked at me for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah. ANGEL! NUDGE! GAZZY! DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled up the stairs. In a minute, the three bird kids crowded at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"We have to go. Finn needs our help," I said.

"What?"

"Finn needs our help? He's at Disney World! We're going back to Disney World? YAY!" Nudge jumped up and down. "I'll bring my new jacket and my magazines and-"

"We're going now. He said it was urgent," I interrupted. The kids clambered down the stairs, dressing appropriately for a long flight. Iggy was in the kitchen, helping Ella cook dinner, since the only thing Ella could cook was cereal. And that doesn't even count.

"Iggy, we have to go to Florida. Finn needs our help," I said from the kitchen entrance.

"I have to finish cooking, then I'll go pack," he said dismissively.

"We're going now," I said softly. He turned and looked at me.

"You're leaving?" Ella said in disbelief.

"We have to, Finn needs our help, and he technically saved us in the first place!" I exclaimed. Iggy must've heard the strain in my voice because he nodded and removed his apron.

"Then let's go," he said.

"When will you be back?" Ella asked as the Flock went to the front door, and I joined them.

"I have no idea. Maybe next week," I said. Ella hugged me.

"Don't be late," she commanded.

"Right. U & A, everybody," I said. The Flock leaped out the door and spread their wings, taking flight. I saw my mom on the porch, waiting for me. I hugged her enthusiastically.

"We'll be back," I promised.

"You'd better. We can't survive on fast food and frozen dinners," she chuckled.

"Come on Max!" Gazzy called, swooping over a tree.

"Bye," I said quietly. I turned and shot my wings out and flew up next to them.

"Now fill us in," Iggy said, once we got into formation and made way for Florida.

"Finn called me five minutes ago, he told me that he needed my help. He said the Oracle asked for us, and that-"

"What's the Oracle?" Angel asked.

"I have no idea. I don't think we want to know either," I said. "And that we had to come to Florida. Then some kid called me 'Pegasus-Girl' in the background." Fang coughed.

"'Pegasus-Girl?'" he said.

"Yeah, the nerve, right?" I grumbled.

"Max there's something below us. It's running really fast," Nudge said, sounding really worried. "And it's big." I looked down, and I too saw it. It looked like a gigantic dog, breaking trees and howling loudly.

"It's following us," I said.

Me: OH MY GOSH! BEST FIRST CHAPTER EVER? I think so.

Finn: Review and tell us how much you loved it!

Me: Because I know you did. I hope so, at least. –glares-

Finn: Or you didn't read the recap. SHAME IF YOU DIDN'T!

**Read and Review? –ahem- You'd better have read the recaps, and I'll know if you didn't. Parentheses helping since whenever they were created. That's right, go back and find the parentheses, I'll wait. Just kidding, I'm impatient. KKPJMR will be on Fridays, as per usual, and now you have another reason to love Friday. Yup.**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Sorry it's late in the day. I'm lazy.

Finn: Don't we know it.

_Finn POV_

I grabbed Amanda's arm and yanked her back as Annabeth stabbed the creature in the shoulder and

Finn: Wait, you can't start the chapter yet! We haven't finished blabbing!

Me: Yes we have.

Finn: No we haven't.

Me: Fine then, what do you want to talk about?

Finn: -silence-

Me: Exactly.

_Finn POV_

I grabbed Amanda's arm and yanked her back as Annabeth stabbed the creature in the shoulder and

Arianna shot the thing in the head with an arrow. Percy delivered the final blow that exploded the monster.

"I could've done it!" she yelled at me, jerking her arm away. I gaped at her odd behavior.

"No you couldn't," I said. The clock tower struck, chiming eleven or so times.

"I'm fine. I don't need you to take care of me," she snapped and crossed her arms. The others came out, crowding around me. Percy was talking to the Amazons, and Annabeth joined us.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I'm fine! I feel fine, so let's get this over with," she sighed. I looked at Annabeth helplessly.

"We need to find out who we're going against," she said.

"Probably the Overtakers."

"But they've never been this powerful before," Maybeck reminded me.

"Why would we need to bring Max and Percy into this?" Philby nodded.

"Something bigger is going on here, we just need to figure out what," Annabeth agreed. The Amazons and Percy joined us.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"We need to find the Max girl," Valerye said.

"She'll be here in about 45 minutes," Charlene calculated.

"We can't just sit around waiting for them," Lilia sighed.

"We need to figure out what we're doing. Does the prophecy say?" I said. Maybeck looked at the prophecy and shook his head. I recalled a random line in the prophecy.

"Fairytales hold the key to winning," I said aloud.

"What does that mean?" Willa asked.

Well, if my hunch is correct," Philby began, "the fairytale characters that come to life? We'll have to know everything about them. We're going to fight them." I thought about that for a moment.

"Like Sleeping Beauty and stuff?"

"Necessarily no, since she's good."

"But…"

"Dragon's skin!" Maybeck yelled out loud and a few tourists glanced at us.

"What?" Annabeth asked, furrowing her brow.

"We're going to eat Maleficent," Charlene said. The Amazons and the demigods chortled.

"No! The dragon! Maleficent, right? We're going to have to kill her by the fairytale," Maybeck said. He would've sounded excited if it weren't for Annabeth's next comment.

"So we have to kill Maleficent, with a sword, while in dragon form. Have you guys actually _seen _her become a dragon?"

"Well… sort of…" I said.

"Did you actually see her go from… uh… 'human', and I use that term loosely, to dragon?"

"Er, no."

"Exactly. So how do we get her to go to dragon form?"

"And if that is actually how we kill her, how do we find her? I can't imagine she's out shopping everyday," Percy commented. I imagined Maleficent buying a new lotion because her skin was getting dry.

"We have to lure her out," Willa chimed in. Annabeth nodded.

"Correct, we have to design an elaborate plan that lures out Maleficent and her entire organization…" Annabeth was saying when Percy suddenly buckled and collapsed.

"Not this again," I grumbled, thinking of three weeks ago, when he passed out twice. We crowded around him and stood there, hoping he would wake up. Annabeth paced nervously.

"Why is he doing that? Is an unseen evil doing this? If he keeps doing this, he can't fight if he's going to pass out while battling someone… oh, what's going on?" she was muttering under her breath. Percy's eyes fluttered and saw us standing around him.

"What're you guys doing?" he asked.

"Well, watching you," Charlene blushed.

"What?"

"You passed out again," Annabeth helped him up.

"I did?"

"Did you dream of anything?" I asked. I don't really know why I asked that, I guess since Jess has dreams that see the future, and we transport here at night, it felt only normal to ask if they dreamed of anything. Percy gave me a weird look.

"Yeah! I did!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked at me in shock and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well? What did it say?" Arianna asked. We huddled closer and waited for Percy to speak.

"I was in a room with mirror walls. Everytime I walked past a mirror, I looked weird, like the mirrors in funhouses or whatever. But one mirror, decorated in tiny flames, made me look like someone else… I looked like Prince Charming from Cinderella. He told me…" Percy paused.

"What?" I said breathlessly.

"He told me that we only have one day to save the world before 'we take over'. Then he threw the glass slipper at me, and it killed me. And I woke up," Percy said, staring off into the distance, remembering the vision. He shook his head and looked at us brightly.

"Uh," Charlene managed.

"What could that possibly mean?" Philby asked.

"I think it means we only have today to do the quest," Willa replied.

"And Prince Charming is an Overtaker," I added.

_Arianna POV_

Percy was a strange person, receiving visions foretelling the future, and I had no choice but to believe that the boy who was assigned to protect us was much more special than I had originally dreamed.

"Uh," the blonde girl, Charlene said, after an awkward silence.

"What could that possibly mean?" a redhead boy pondered with a slight accent to his voice.

"I think that it means we only have today to do the quest," the daughter of Hades said quietly.

"And Prince Charming is an Overtaker," Finn said.

"What makes you think he's an Overtaker?" Lilia asked.

"He told me 'before we take over'," Percy said, understanding what Finn was saying. I did too.

"'We' as in the Overtakers," I clarified.

"Does that mean the good of the park are turning into OTs?" the blonde girl asked.

"That's not good," Annabeth said.

"Which means we're alone in this fight for Disney," an African American boy said ominously. I felt a slight tremor through the ground, far away, but coming fast.

"I feel something," I said at the same time as Lilia and Valerye.

"Is that normal?" Finn asked.

"It's fast and large," Lilia warned.

"Feeling that at the same time," he clarified. We glanced at each other and nodded.

"Can you feel anything else?" Percy asked.

"It's out there," I said pointing to the gates of Disney. We slowly walked to the exit.

"That way," Valerye said, pointing to a large forest across the large parking lot.

"So much walking," the boy complained. After about a fifteen-minute walk, we reached the forest.

"We split up," Finn said.

"I'll go with Willa," Percy volunteered. Willa stood next to him.

"Us Amazons will be together," Valerye said, hooking our arms together.

"I'll go with Annabeth," Philby said.

"And I'm with Charlene," the boy shrugged.

"Who is that anyway?" I mumbled.

"His name is Maybeck," Lilia said to me. Percy and Willa went in first.

"Where's Amanda?" Finn exclaimed suddenly.

"She's still back there?" Charlene asked in disbelief.

"I'll go get her," Finn said. He turned to head back.

"I'll go with you," Lilia said. "We must hurry to find her." She unchained herself from us and headed off with Finn in a rapid dash back to the gates.

As Valerye and I stepped in and began looking around, I remembered a part of the prophecy.

"Valerye?" I said to her, holding up my bow and arrow, looking for a threat to put an arrow or two through.

"Yes?" she asked, doing the same.

"Do you remember the prophecy very well?" I heard a rustling noise and saw it was a mere squirrel.

"Relatively. Why?"

"One of the last lines. It says 'Keep together', and I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"If we're supposed to keep together now, too."

"What could go wrong? They're with someone else," Valerye pointed out.

"Yeah," I agreed, but I knew that they were not. We were in danger of everything at all times. Even now.

_Max POV_

We circled around Florida a couple of times, and the thing was still following us.

"Max, what is it?" Gazzy asked me.

"My wings are tired," Nudge sighed. I had run these people down all day.

"Land on the tree," I said. We flew down to the nearest tree and perched on their, relaxing and trying to regain our strength. Suddenly, the creature burst out. It was a large dog, a shadow black.

"Stay here," I commanded to my flock. I spread my wings and flew down. I punched it a few times, but with one swipe, it sent me flying into a tree. I got up as the dog charged. I flew up and he crashed into the tree. Apparently, he didn't appreciate my clevery, because he growled and tried to swat me out of the air. I was darting around, dodging swiping paws and gnashing teeth. I flew out of there, needing to get them away from my family. The dog followed me and bounded up fast, keeping up with me. I kicked in my super speed and soared through. I slowed down enough to see a vine dangling overhead. I grabbed it and swung up, like I was Tarzan or something and my speed carried me up high. The dog was waiting for me to come down, barking and growling. As I was coming back down, I aimed my combat boots for it's head, hoping to get an upperhand advantage, when the dog exploded into yellow dust and I flew into the foggy cloud of powder. Something cut my vine and I shot out my wings and landed safely. When the powder cleared, a boy with black hair and green eyes was carrying a glowing sword and was looking at me. He had seen my wings. He sighed, and took out a pen cap, and put it on the tip of his sword, and just like that, his sword became a pen that he put in his pocket. I stepped forwardly curiously, keeping my wings out. Why didn't he seem to notice?

"Hey guys!" he called off to his left. "I found Pegasus-Girl!" My eyes widened and I glared at him.

"You."

"Me," he said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Percy."

"What kind of name is Percy?" I laughed.

"What kind of name is Max for a girl," he retorted. I lost my smile and it turned into a vicious sneer.

"Look buddy…"

"What?" a voice screamed back.

"PEGASUS-GIRL!" he yelled.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

"I don't have the-"

"PEGASUS-GIRL?" a voice responded.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screamed. I charged the stupid guy, ready to pound his face in. He didn't take out his sword and I swung at him and he kicked my side, and punched me in the other. I tackled him and punched him in the stomach. He kneed my kidney and I rebounded off. I threw a roundhouse kick in and he grabbed my ankle, twisting my leg around until I yanked away. I glanced behind him and saw a small creek where I had swung over. If I could push him in, I would win. I shoved him, and kicked him backwards. He saw where I looked.

"Not the water!" he exclaimed, clearly terrified. I pushed him again and he stumbled and fell into the water. I spread my wings and flew above, thrilled by my win. I saw the flock in the faraway tree, and Nudge saw me. She waved and the flock took off towards me. I turned around and he was right in my face. He kneed my stomach. I gaped at him. He was standing on a huge vortex of water. The Flock gaped at me and him. I tried to punch him back, but a wall of water absorbed the impact and sent me spiraling backwards.

"Don't mess with the son of Poseidon," he grumbled. "I'm having a bad day."

Me: Oh, Max… so eager to fight.

Finn: WHAT'S WRONG WITH AMANDA? I WANT TO KNOW!

Me: You'll just find out with everyone else.

Finn: Uncool.

Me: I know! I'm just that evil.

**Read and Review? Heh. I'm tired. Commas! ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,. Cover of Shell Game came out today. The new Maximum Ride book is in February. Demigod Diaries releases August 14th, the day after my birthday. Coincidence? I think not. Hope you like the chapter. UGHHHH. I'M A ZOMBIE RARRR… I EAT YOUR BRAINS… ih, that's gross. Bye now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: HELLO!

Finn: I almost forgot we had this story.

Me: … How could you forget the most amazing end to a trilogy ever?

Finn: Because you abandoned it for seven months.

Me: You know what…

Finn: What?

Me: You can go… jump… off of a cruise ship.

Finn: … Is that a sp-

Me: In case you haven't read it, I won't let him finish that sentence. ON WITH IT.

**Chapter 3**

_Max POV_

I felt my blood boiling under my skin; as I got to my feet, ready to pound this kid to the dirt when Finn came running through the thick woods.

"Max!" Finn exclaimed. Then he noticed what was happening.

"Um, what happened?"  
>"She attacked me," he shrugged, slowly stepping away from the water.<p>

"More like you attacked me," I snapped. "Stay out of it Water Boy."

"Bring it Pegasus Girl."

"Guys, calm down," Finn said, stepping between the growing hostility between Water Boy and I. He spread out his hands to block us from attacking each other. I felt my fists clenching into tight balls at my side.

"We have to work together if we're going to save anyone from anything. That's why I called you here Max. We need to defeat Maleficent once and for all, together." I heaved a sigh. Fighting wasn't necessary for now. I felt my shoulders relax and my hands unclench. Finn dropped his hands once he felt the tension break.

"The place of magic is one of the final battles. One will die when the bell rattles. Bird, demigod, and light combine. On the dragon's skin you will dine. Fairytales hold the key to winning. The light in the eyes will be dimming. The figures in the distance are closer than you think. Only true victory will help you find the chink. Keep together, through thick and thin. Only then will you find the light within," Finn recited. I gave him a look.

"What is that?"  
>"The prophecy for this," Percy said.<p>

"Bird, demigod and light combine," I said slowly, starting to reason through it.

"Exactly!" Finn beamed. Before I could think about if this was worth it, Finn interrupted my thoughts.

"Where's the flock?"

"Oh, yeah they're a little ways away, I'll go get them." I had almost forgot about my flock. I spread my wings, got a running start before taking off. The wind whistled through my feathers. Flying made me feel free and I almost forgot my worries. Almost. I soared to the group of kids perched on the trees.

"Max!" Angel shouted.

"We thought you had gotten lost or something," Iggy said.

"I got busy," I said crisply, not wanting to remember the lost battle with Percy. Fang raised an eyebrow, noting that something was wrong.

"Come on, Finn and the rest of them are down there." I motioned for a U & A. Simultaneously, the flock spread their wings. We all rose and pivoted to the small clearing where I had been. That's when I heard the thunder crash. I glanced behind me. Sure enough, the large cloud was booming and crashing, sending branches from trees nearby whirling into the air. I felt my heart clench in my throat. He swore to leave my flock and I alone after I did the deed. Fang flew next to me.

"Is everything okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah… I just… I have to take care of something." I tried not to look him in the eyes, so he wouldn't try and stop me. Fang studied me for a moment before nodding and taking off with the flock, but not with a few glances over his shoulder. I waited until they disappeared under the trees. I turned and kicked into hyperspeed and sped to the ominous dark cloud. I hovered in the center, spinning around, trying to find him. Maybe it was just a cloud. Maybe he wasn't here and I was just paranoid. But just when I was about to leave, a figure in a clean suit, not at all like what he was wearing last time I saw him slid out on a cloudy platform.

"You," I growled.  
>"Hello Max," he beamed.<p>

"I already did what you want, so you can go-"

"I did not break ties with you, so fortunately, I'm still your master," he smirked. I felt my muscles tighten as I felt the sudden urge to strangle him.

"Now now, you think you can attack me?" I lunged at him, swiping the air, only getting a faceful of cold air. He materialized behind me, making a tsking noise.

"Have you learned nothing? Maybe you're not as smart as I thought."  
>"At least I'm not dressed like I'm going to a funeral."<p>

He chuckled.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Simple. Another task. Any other ridiculous questions?"

"Well, you're not holding any of my flock's identities this time, so what do you think you're going to do to make me do it?"

"Oh I don't think I need anything except this…" He extended his palm and a small glowing orb grew into a beach ball size.

"What is that?"

He grinned and poked it with his finger. A devastating pain shook my body and I doubled over, losing a few feet of air.

"Is that my-" I started, gasping for air.

"Yes, yes it is," he said cheerfully.

"What do you want, you fox-hearted-"

"I want you to do one thing for me, and you can have your precious soul back."

"And that is?" I gave him a withering glare.

"Kill Finn Whitman."

_Percy POV_

Apparently, Pegasus Girl had friends. When five flying kids came soaring over the trees, I knew that I had officially seen some weird stuff. Annabeth had come up behind me and was muttering under her breath about the dynamics of the wing, calorie burning and other nonsense. They landed before us and folded their wings behind their backs. Now they looked like regular teenagers, except three younger kids, ten at the most.

"Hi!" a small cocoa-skinned girl chirped at me.  
>"Hey," I replied, not sounding awestruck at all.<p>

"I'm Nudge! I like llamas, and bananas! Bananas are good. They come from South America, and monkeys eat them! Are there monkeys here? I like monkeys. Monkeys are furry and-"

A tall boy clamped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"She likes to talk," I said.

"Yeah," he said. I noticed that he wasn't even looking at me. In fact, he wasn't looking at anything. I waved my hand in front of his face. Could he see me?

"Um," Annabeth said from behind me. A small blonde boy was laughing silently. What was he laughing at? The tall blonde boy suddenly turned towards me and I stumbled back.

"I'm blind," he said bluntly.

_Oh._

"Oh… um… sorry," I started.

"You get used to it," he said dismissively. "I'm Iggy."

"I'm Percy," I said.

"I'm Annabeth," she piped up from behind me.

"I'm Angel," the little blonde girl beamed at me.

What was with these names? I faced a lot of evils in my life, and these names were interesting enough.

_We named ourselves._

I looked around. What was that?

_I read minds. I can communicate and control them too._

I glanced at the little blonde girl who was still smiling at me. I needed to watch out for that one.

"I'm the Gasman, or Gazzy," the little blonde boy who had been laughing said.

"Do I want to know why that's your name?"  
>"No," Iggy said quickly.<p>

"I'm Fang," a dark haired boy who I hadn't even noticed said quietly.

"Where's Pegasus-" I started to ask, noticing that she wasn't among them.

"Where's Max?" Finn interrupted me. He gave me a look that I didn't understand.

"She said she'd catch up with us," Fang said.  
>"Oh…" Finn said, although his tone was puzzled. Suddenly, the Keepers came crashing through the woods. The two groups squealed and greeted each other with eagerness. Annabeth and I sort of fell back.<p>

"Where do you think Max is?" I asked quickly.

"I have no idea," Annabeth frowned. "I doubt she would go on the quest without us. Which we need to get a move on."

"We have no idea what our next step would even be," I pointed out.

"Solve the prophecy," she retorted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Finn interrupted.  
>"Uh…" I managed.<p>

"What we are going to do next," Annabeth replied coolly.

"Yeah, I have no idea…" Finn frowned.

Maybeck filled 'the flock' in on the prophecy.

"We should probably get the Amazons with us, so we can head back to Disney," Finn decided. He started off to the woods and we all followed. I guess Finn was unelected leader. I trudged behind 'the flock' alone. Annabeth had gone up front to talk strategy with Philby. I felt wind whooshing behind me and I had my sword out within seconds. Max raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, it's just you," I said, and capped Riptide, slipping it into my pocket.

"Yeah, no need to decapitate me," she rolled her eyes.  
>"Where did you go?" I asked. She gave me a withering glare.<p>

"None of your business Water Boy," she snapped and stalked past me to catch up with her flock. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the sky today.

_Arianna POV_

Valerye shot an arrow and a squirrel plummeted from a tall tree.  
>"Nice!" Lilia shouted from a few meters behind.<br>"Be quiet! You don't know who's out here," I said firmly.

"Like who? The Tree Monsters?" Valerye giggled.

"Girls," I snapped. They pulled on a serious face. As the oldest, I had taken command of them.

"Percy did us a favor getting us away from Ella after he saved us. He wants us out here looking for-" my mouth was suddenly tired of talking. I hadn't even said much, but everything seemed in slow motion. I saw Lilia wobble a bit as she sprang forward to help me.

"Arianna?" I heard.

"I-I'm fi-in-ine," I stammered. I felt like I was dying. My skin felt cold and I could only hear the blood roaring in my ears. I could barely see Lilia shouting before she fell over as well, I felt her against my leg before my eyes started to close. Someone touched my arm and a shock of warmth spread through my skin. My eyes flew open and I could see clearly, even clearer than before. I could see the stems on a leaf twenty feet away. I turned and saw Percy kneeling next to me, his eyes wide in concern.

"What happened?" I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

"We came looking for you, and you're passed out on the ground," he replied, anxiously.

"What happened?" Valerye groaned from the ground next to me.

"We passed out."

"How long?"

"It's almost sunset now," Annabeth said, an eyebrow raised.

"One more day to defeat the Overtakers," Lilia said. I nodded, my head throbbing. How could I look so feeble around the two I had to control? I struggled to my feet.

"We have to get a move on," I said.

"Where are we going?" Lilia asked.

"Back to Disney. We waited for you, but I volunteered to look for you. Of course, I had to get some help," Percy nodded to Annabeth.

"And-" Annabeth started.

"Found you!" a voice shouted. Maybeck tripped over a group of clumped bushes and fell on his face. Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. Percy suppressed a snicker.

"Are you okay?" Valerye asked.

"Yeah," he said, obviously embarrassed.

"If you keep thundering around like that, someone's going to hear you," I told him.

"Who's out here besides us?" Maybeck asked. A figure began shifting through the shadows towards our group. Annabeth cursed and grabbed Maybeck's arm, thrusting him behind her. She pulled out her dagger. We all had our bows out and armed, pointed at the figures. Percy had his strange glowing sword out.

"Show yourself," Maybeck yelled and Annabeth slapped his arm. The defenseless boy had no position to start taunting them. The figure slowly revealed itself. It was in tattered clothing and was bleeding. It took a step forward and fell on the ground. Percy abandoned his spot and darted to it's side. It was a pirate, from the looks of it.

"From Pirates of the Caribbean ride," Maybeck said. "They're Overtakers, Percy." I kneeled next to him, cradling the pirate's head in my lap as it choked on the blood spilling out of his mouth.

"Prince-" he gasped, grabbing Percy's hand as his body convulsed.

"Breathe…" I soothed, trying to motion to Valerye for some medicine, although I knew we didn't have any.

"Shh," Percy shushed. "Save your breath."

The pirate laughed, coughing up blood onto his chest in the process.

"Let me tell you what I can," he managed. Percy glanced at me and I nodded.

"Okay," he said.

"Prince Phillip has the sword," the pirate spluttered.

"What sword?" Maybeck asked.

"The only one that can defeat the witch, it's on his…" the pirate shuddered.

"The sword that stabbed her dragon form in the movie?" Maybeck asked, approaching slowly. The pirate nodded and winced.

"Where is it?" I asked softly. The pirate looked up at me.

"On the prince's back. Two hours east," the pirate said.

"Why are you helping us? How do we know you are telling the truth?" Maybeck asked. The pirate started to speak but began coughing up more blood.  
>"How much time do you think he has?" Percy asked me quietly.<p>

"Five minutes maybe," I said, shaking my head.

"I can hear you," the pirate said, sounding annoyed for a dying character.

"Go on," Maybeck motioned.

"Because I'm on your side," the pirate beamed, which was a grotesque sight from his bloody teeth.

"Kill… the… witch…" he said, his breath slowing.

"Stay with us," I begged.

"Eat her skin," the pirate said, closing off the circulation in Percy's hand.

"WHAT?" Maybeck exclaimed. The pirate glared at him before sighing and closing his eyes. I pressed my palm against his chest. No beat. I checked his wrist for his pulse. No pulse. I shook my head at Percy and slowly let the pirate's head slide to the floor. Annabeth had been watching from a few feet away.

"Eat her skin," Maybeck repeated.

"It's in the prophecy," Annabeth pointed out. I recalled it quickly.

"On the dragon's skin you will dine. But why? And how are we going to get her skin?" Valerye said.

"I think we have to worry about that later," Percy said. He started away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To see if he had friends," he said, and trampled back through the woods.

"We need the sword," Annabeth said.  
>"Two hours east," Lilia realized.<p>

"We'll go get it," I offered.

"Arianna…"  
>"You all have a lot to do. Find the dragon's skin, eat it etcetera. We need to get the sword and come back before the end of tomorrow so we can defeat her," I interrupted. I glanced around at Lilia and Valerye who were nodding in agreement and squaring their shoulders.<p>

"At least wait until Percy comes back," Annabeth said. As she finished that sentence, my vision got blurry again. I stumbled and steadied myself on a tree.

"Arianna? Lilia? Valerye?" Annabeth asked anxiously, but I barely heard her.

"PERCY!" she shouted. That I heard. Maybeck said something and took off. Suddenly I felt like I was going to collapse. I made an inaudible noise as I crumpled to the dirt. Annabeth shouted something again. Maybe I should close my eyes…. I felt a fresh wave of energy flow over me. I struggled up, pleased to see that the sky was still the same as it had earlier.

"Whoa, what happened?" Annabeth said, then frowned.

"PERCY WHERE ARE YOU?"

"HERE!" he called faintly.

"STEP BACK!"  
>"WHAT?"<br>"STEP BACK! I'M TESTING SOMETHING."

"WHAT?"  
>"JUST DO IT!"<p>

There was silent reply.

"I STEPPED BACK," he finally shouted.

"MORE."

Silence.

"MORE."  
>Silence.<p>

"MORE."

I felt my vision go blurry again and my knees felt weak. All the energy was sapping away from me. I stumbled and fell again.

"COME BACK YOU'RE GOOD!" Annabeth yelled. Almost instantly I felt better again.

"What in Zeus' name are you doing?" I demanded when I got my breath. Percy came crashing back through the shrubbery.

"What was the experiment?"

"See why they pass out," Annabeth said. "It's you Percy."  
>"What?" We all exclaimed simultaneously.<p>

"He used the feather to protect you, so it seems like your life force is attached to either him or the feather," Annabeth explained.

"Our lives rely on a male or a feather?" Lilia exclaimed.

"Fantastic," I said.

Me: OOOHHHHH SO MANY THINGS HAPPENED.

Finn: Why didn't I have a POV?

Me: It's not all about you Finn. You'll get your spotlight, attention hog.

Finn: What? I was just wondering why-

Me: You don't have to make excuses.

Finn: I'm not making-

Me: You are there.

Finn: …

Me: Yeah. So who is Max talking to?

Finn: Maybe it's-

Me: SHUUUUSHHHH

Finn: I don't know if it's-

Me: SHUT UP. –puts duct tape on Finn's mouth-

Finn: MRGH

Me: I told you to shush.

Finn: MERRRRGHHH.

Me: And how are Valerye, Arianna, and Lilia going to get Prince Phillip's sword if Percy needs to be in two places at once? Meanwhile, the clock is ticking… the bells are ringing… it's a cliffhanger, anyways.

Finn: -silence-

Me: Yeah okay. THE END.

**Read and Review? Sorry it took so long, I got busy, then I had the worse case of Writer's Block. But I planned out each of their fates. So it's all good. And the Keepers will be around a lot more in future chapters, I left them out for this chapter only I guess. But anyway… I READ THE NEWEST KINGDOM KEEPER'S BOOK (spoilers ahead) WHAT RIDLEY PEARSON WHY WHY IS PHILBY A JERK, WHY DID FINN JUMP WHERE DID THEY GO WHY IS STOREY MING ALIVE THROW HER OFF THE BOAT SHE RUINS FINMANDA okay I'm done. **


End file.
